tabsiafandomcom-20200213-history
GCTG5(hash)89666-playprentend44GHY91B76(hash)
GCTG5#89666-playprentend44GHY91B76# (portrayed by Tara O'Malley) is the close, online friend of Ven Cerise. She is kept up to date on the situation of the group (presumably by Ven), and occasionally offers help and advice to it's members. GCTG5#89666-playprentend44GHY91B76#'s real name is unknown, but she is a late adolescent (or possibly young adult) female based on her voice. Despite her youth, she is talented in the areas of online security & surveillance, hacking, gaming (see League of Legends career), and holds a valuable position in the dark web smugglers community. This is hinted to be due to a parent also being in the trade, although nothing is confirmed. block contents Appearances on TABSIA GCTG5#89666-playprentend44GHY91B76# has appeared only twice during TABSIA's current run (Ghosts and Asylums and Ghosts and Pretty Girls), and has been notably mentioned once (Ghosts and Old Books). = Ghosts and Old Books (Episode 4, Season 1) = Here, upon being questioned about their whereabouts the previous night, Ven states that they were talking and playing with a girl. Upon being questioned further, Ven admits that the girl and they only know each other online, met through League of Legends, and they were only talking for so long because she needed to vent about her father's abuse & criminal activity to someone who wouldn't report it. When asked for her name, Ven spits out the phrase " GCTG5#89666-playprentend44GHY91B76# " in one breath. = Ghosts and Asylums (Episode 11, Season 1) = GCTG5#89666-playprentend44GHY91B76# is first introduced to the other characters & viewers by a voice call with Ven. She reveals that she has found the missing puzzle piece that will lead the gang to the villain(s) of the first season by pulling a few strings, implied to be criminally connected ones. She remains on the phone as the group travels to Grinnel's Asylum for the Criminally Insane, offering advice and comfort. She appears to have foresight into the situation that she does not let on. When Renée Tresham speaks alone with her, she is shown to be both a feminist and practical person, reminding Renée that she "has a job to do, maybe the most important one of all." She devises a battle strategy that saves the lives of Timothy Nemmet and Michael Lum, and informs the agency of moves the entities are likely to make. At the end of the episode, however, the internet to the asylum is cut off (presumably by the entities pursuing the agency), and the last sound to come from the phone is a yell from GCTG5#89666-playprentend44GHY91B76# . = Ghosts and Pretty Girls (Episode 12, Season 1) = GCTG5#89666-playprentend44GHY91B76# continues her role as guardian angel of TABSIA in the season finale, albeit from a distance. She is implied to have sent emergency services to the asylum where the agency is doing battle, and eventually manages to patch the internet service back to Ven's phone at the scene, even though she states that "…now is gunna go to jail for, like, a million years." In her absence, the agency continues to loosely follow the attack/defense strategy she has laid out for them, although deviating somewhat once they realise how much they have underestimated the forces that they face. At the end of the episode, in a voice call, GCTG5#89666-playprentend44GHY91B76# seems unreasonably wary of Elsie, Personality = Traits = GCTG5#89666-playprentend44GHY91B76# is shown to be an intelligent, capable character. She is quick to procure information for the group when needed, is unafraid to break the law, and takes pride in whatever she does. She is shown to be caring of young people and especially girls, potentially due to her history of being abused & mistreated by men. She is shown to at least hold feminist views. She believes fiercely in her own abilities. = Abilities = GCTG5#89666-playprentend44GHY91B76# has a myriad of skills which she showcases in the finale of season 1. She is better connected than Ven Cerise (which the characters remark to be "quite a feat"), especially in antique smuggling rings, can both create and destroy online databases, security & surveillance systems, and various other online constructs in a matter of hours. She also appears to have contact with other supernaturally affiliated groups, and uses their experience to help guide the agency through the first half of their trip to the asylum. GCTG5#89666-playprentend44GHY91B76# also appears to have some kind of clairvoyant ability, as she predicts two major plot points even before TABSIA's creator fully knew the direction she planned to take the show. Quote Pip Walker, "I didn't really know exactly where Elsie's character was going to go. I was really on the fence about her… But GCTG5#89666-playprentend44GHY91B76# seemed quite nervous of her, so I figured, yeah that's good enough for me, she's probably bad (laughs)." Gaming Career In episode 4 of season 1, Ven states that GCTG5#89666-playprentend44GHY91B76# plays the online, multiplayer game "League of Legends". She likely plays the position of a Top Laner, or Tank (a character that can take heavy damage & protect weaker player, while simultaneously dealing heavy damage to their counterpart on the other team), as Ven confirms that they play as an ADC (attack damage carrier), and the two roles work closely together. Ven confidently states that GCTG5#89666-playprentend44GHY91B76# is a "better player" than them. Since Ven states that they received an offer from a professional team but turned it down, it is safe to assume that GCTG5#89666-playprentend44GHY91B76# also received the invitation, and took it (due to less commitments & more free time). Future of the Character Walker has neither confirmed nor denied rumors of GCTG5#89666-playprentend44GHY91B76#'s return for the finale of TABSIA season 3, or (in more outlandish cases) a whole spin off series, however she has said in the past that she "would love for GCTG5#89666-playprentend44GHY91B76# to get a reprise in the show, evem just for a scene… wants to give her a happy ending, a happy resolution."